The Fashion Blood
The Fashion Blood '''is the third case of PetroJustin's fanmade series and the third case in Mildy Meadows. Case Background Leni Sparks has 2 tickets for the fashionista show "Pretty Fashion Fashion" and she votes for Veronica Ciccone. As they have 2 V.I.P seats, the winner announced as Veronica! The second runner-up is Margaret Thatcher, and the third runner-up is Michonne Blissa. But, when the show ends, a murder happened in the Fashionista Boardwalk! Veronica has been murdered, as she was tied up on the judge's table. The killer is the second runner-up, Margaret Thatcher. She was jealous about Veronica, as she winned in a thousand of fashion contests. But, Veronica is a flirt, gossiping about Margaret. Alas, Margaret was so mad at Veronica as which she did signed the movie they will make, but the signature is fake. That's why Judge Wanda gave Margaret a 30-year in jail. Leni Sparks was found in trouble as it was she has a relation in the case. Chief Rica questioned her, but, he didn't say. Leni and the player proceeds in the woods in which a reference to the next case. Victim Veronica Ciccone Murder Weapon Hanger Killer Margaret Thatcher Suspects ''Margaret Thatcher (second runner up)'' '''Age: 24 Height: 6'5 Eyes: green Weight: 166 lbs Blood: A+ *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect wears a golden brooch ___________________________________________ Sarah Will (director) Age: 19 Height: 6'0 Eyes: green Weight: 133 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect eats caviar *The suspect wears a golden brooch ___________________________________________ Mona Elizabeth (judge) Age: 25 Height: 5'9 Eyes: brown Weight: 149 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect plays the violin *The suspect wears a golden brooch ____________________________________________ Cora Linda (victim's granny) Age: 92 Height: 5'0 Eyes: blue Weight: 110 lbs Blood: A+ *The suspect drinks tea *The suspect eats caviar ___________________________________________ Marie Manzano (sewer) Age: 19 Height: 6'0 Eyes: green Weight: 120 lbs Blood: AB+ *The suspect eats caviar ___________________________________________ Killer's Profile *The killer drinks tea *The killer plays the violin *The killer eats caviar *The killer wears a golden brooch *The killer's blood type is A+ (the picture will be soon) Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Fashion Boardwalk (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Flyer) * Examine Faded Flyer (Clue: Text) * Analyze Flyer 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks tea) * Talk to Margaret Thatcher * Talk to Sarah Will about the fashion show * Investigate Makeup Room (Clue: Rankings) * Examine Rankings * Say hi to Mona * Confront Margaret if she killed Veronica just for the show * Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer plays the violin) * Talk to Sarah Will for clues * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Clothes Storage (Clue: Ripped Femme Fatale Dress) * Examine Ripped Femme Fatale Dress * Examine Femme Fatale Dress (Clue: Black Substance) * Analyze Black Substance 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats caviar) * Have a chat wth Margaret * Talk to the victim's granny * Investigate Makeups (Clue: Sushi Box) * Examine Sushi Box (Clue: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints 00:30:00 * Talk to Marie Manzano about the ripped femme fatale dress * Question Mona Elizabeth about the clues * Get help with Sarah Wills * Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Clothes Box (Clues: Crumpled Note) * Analyze Crumpled Note 04:00:00 * Have a chat with Sarah Wills * Talk to Marie Manzano about the crumpled note * Examine iPear (Clue: Code) * Analyze Code 05:00:00 * Talk to Cora * Confront Mona about the messages * Investigate Fashion Seats (Clue: Broken Brooch, Bloody Paper) * Examine Broken Brooch (Clue: The killer wears a golden brooch) * Examine Bloody Paper * Analyze Blood 06:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood type is A+) * Arrest Killer * Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation * Talk to Mona * Investigate Fashion Seats (Clue: Armadillo Figure) * Examine Armadillo Figure * Analyze Figure 15:00:00 * Give back Armadillo Figure (Reward: Burger) * Help Granny * Investigate Makeup Room (Clue: Golden Necklace) * Examine Necklace * Give back necklace to Cora (Reward: 50 xp) * Talk to Marie * Investigate Clothes Storage (Clue: Fabrics) * Examine Fabrics * Give back pack of fabrics to Marie (Reward: Femme Fatale Dress {Female} American Suit {Male}) * Investigate Next Case (No stars) Navigation